Kedash
Kedash Zagon was a Pureblood Dark Lord of the Sith Empire. During the Cold War, he served as a Sith warrior tasked to aiding Imperial efforts on the industrial world, Balmorra. Later, he was recognized for his more commendable skills in deception and stealth, and became a Sith assassin. His life would take a turn with the loss of his master's life in an attack on his forces in Balmorra by the Republic. Masterless, the Lord had met a Dark Lord of the Sith under the Sphere of Mysteries who would take him in as an apprentice and asset to his powerbase. Darth Ceiv would continue to influence the stubborn Sith and mold him into a formidable Sith Lord both socially and combat-wise. With the events of the Eternal Empire, he served in the council of House Kane. The noble house, and powerbase of Ceiv Kane, tasked itself to silence and/or kill all external and internal threats to the Sith Empire's traditions and order, aimed against both the Galactic Republic and the Eternal Empire. Biography Early Life Kedash Zagon was born on the Sith world of Ziost. Born into a long line of Sith Lords, he was destined, or rather expected, to become an accomplished Dark Lord of the Sith. With such pressure set on a single child, it'd bring about some psychological problems that'd arise later in life. Most of his childhood was rather dull and filled with long hours of constant training for the young Pureblood. Around his tenth year of age, he'd be transferred to the Korriban Academy. His parents and uncles along with aunts would make use of their skills as Sith Lords and serve in the Great Galactic War. Kedash would soon lose contact with most of his family as many began to fall in the war. The loss of lives lead to the Kedash being the last of House Zagon by his twelfth year. Should he have had estranged family outside of House Zagon, they would've most definitely perished in Ziost when the planet was rendered lifeless and barren. From Acolyte to Apprentice Being a younger acolyte, Kedash had a disadvantage of size and wit. His strict home training had come to be the main factor to the acolyte's survival and ascent into apprenticeship. With the loss of his family, he was motivated to achieve and avenge the fate of his legacy. His trials wouldn't have been lengthy as most, impressing the overseers with his cunning and grasp of his abilities throughout his trials. He was a competitive acolyte overall and rose above the lesser achieving acolytes. Once completing his trials, he became the apprentice of a Darth who was closely watching his trials out of a piqued interest from overseer chatter. He soon settled in Dromund Kaas, the home world of his master. Service during the Cold War The apprentice never had time to get comfortable, for as soon as he was an apprentice, he was tasked by his master to assist and accompany him in carrying out Sith led operations on the world of Balmorra. When he was later known for such skills in deception and stealth, he was made into a Sith assassin. He was tasked to, more specifically, capture or kill Jedi in the Cold War. In an attempt to capture a Jedi Master, Kedash had formed an alliance with two other assassins who had also served as apprentices to his master. Tanrik and Boren, the two assassins, had unfavorable opinions of Kedash and had secretly planned to be rid of him and frame his death on the Jedi Knight they were assigned to catch. The trio had made their way to the hideout where the Jedi Master had hid with a few other non Force-sensitives on the world of Balmorra. Amidst the fight, Kedash had become outnumbered. Kedash had made huge strides as an apprentice, and did not hold back on his enemies, but it did not mean he was absence of weakness. Where he had shortcomings in saber combat, he made up for it in his powerful attunement and grasp of the Force. Using a powerful Force Scream, he'd render all around him deaf. Though, he never had the chance to find out if it was permanent, he used his advantage of knowledge in a variety of spells and illusions in addition to saber blows to the impaired forces to defeat both Tanrik, Boren, and all non Force-sensitive Republic forces. In an epic duel with the Jedi Knight he was tasked to kill, Kedash had manifested his raging power into incapacitating her through means of Force lightning. Cornered and disarmed, he'd bring the Jedi Knight to unconsciousness with the lightning shock before driving a saber into her chest. Bringing the prize back to base, his master had commended him for completing the task and being ridden of his lesser apprentices. His victory and consistent display of achievement and leadership secured him a place in the Empire as a Sith Lord with the recommendation of his master and approval from the Dark Council. He continued service on the world of Balmorra alongside his master in the Empire's ongoing efforts to take control of Balmorra. Soon enough, the imminent victory of Republic forces on the world of Balmorra led to the death of his master. With the absence of a master, the Lord served under Darth Rictus more directly. Lord Kedash and Darth Ceiv On Balmorra, Kedash was tasked to take on the responsibilities of his former master, yet didn't earn his title. Sent to a meeting on the world of Korriban, he was inducted as an asset and apprentice for Darth Ceiv's powerbase. He was mainly tasked to serve missions within the Empire, no longer against the Republic. Such missions would be assigned by the Sphere of Mysteries to work behind the scenes to keep the Empire operating as usual. Kedash would see major growth to his social abilities, seeing as the assassin was rather unpleasant, abrasive, and secretive. Under Ceiv is where Kedash found most growth and became much more powerful than he would've been if he were under his former master. Heretics on Korriban On the Sith world of Korriban, Kedash had encountered a Twi'lek with heretical ideas, along with his own master. After attempting to arrest both of them, the master, Arkakon, had committed murder and killed the Twi'lek inside of the Sith Academy on Korriban. To his avail, Arkakon had called upon his other apprentice. He went by the name of Calentius, holding the title of a Darth. When reinforcements have arrived, the Elite Dawn successfully detained the heretics, and now criminals for defiling the Sith Academy. Once in headquarters, the Elite Dawn's inquisitor had performed his work on Calentius first. After a few gruesome practices took place, Darth Calentius managed to escape by banging a hole out of the second floor. Kedash was tasked to assure his death and ended up decapitating him. With that, Kedash had unofficially become a Darth. After a few moments, an unexpected happening had occurred. The father, named Darth Nihhilus, had arrived in the headquarters, bloodthirsty for the killer of his son. At the end of the fight, Darth Nihhilus saw the error of his son. With the mutual understanding, the duel had ended in a stalemate. After the whole incident, Arkakon was roughed up and set free as a way to send a message to the forces of the Empire about heresy. With that, Kedash had ventured back to the world of Korriban and officially obtained his place as a Dark Lord of the Sith.Category:SWTOR Category:Character